


В сердце черном

by miloserdie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Autistic dialogue, Character Study, Drama & Manpain, Gen, MUH SYMBOLISM, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: В отличие от самого Кайло Рена, генерал прекрасно знает, чего он хочет. Он хочет войны и о, он ее получит.





	В сердце черном

Глава 1. Солдат

На базе Старкиллер он впервые видит снег.  
Искусственный планетоид с буткампами Ордена, где он прошел учебку, имеет умеренный континентальный климат, а на модуляторы погоды для отработки боя в разных природных условиях для пушечного мяса на первой ступени отбора в штурмовики Первый Орден не тратится. Ту планету, с которой его забрали до учебки, он совсем не помнит – но снега там точно не было.  
Снег белый, прямо как пластоидный сплав, из которого состоит штурмовая броня, и очень холодный.  
Вахта заканчивается, другие патрульные сменяют их, и сейчас, в общем-то, то короткое время, которое выдается кадетам для передышки. Они с Растяпой возвращаются с поста на базу, и Растяпа даже несет снятый шлем в сгибе локтя, но FN-2187 все равно виновато оглядывается по сторонам, будто нарушает устав, прежде чем наклониться и зачерпнуть ладонью снега. Растяпа косится на него, но FN-2187 делает вид, что не замечает его подозрительный взгляд. Он растирает белые крупинки пальцами, подносит ладонь к воздухозаборнику шлема: один теплый выдох – и снежинки растекаются водой.  
На второй раз FN-2187 стаскивает перчатку и зажимает ее подмышкой, набирая еще снега уже голой рукой.  
Он обжигает руку морозом и быстро тает, когда восемьдесят седьмой сжимает ладонь.  
\- Эй, Восемь-Семь, ты что, снега не видел что ли никогда? – спрашивает Растяпа.  
FN-2187 качает головой.  
\- Холодно, - сообщает он Растяпе свои впечатления, натягивая перчатку на замерзшую руку.  
\- Конечно холодно. У этой малышки, - Растяпа топает ботинком по утоптанному снегу, подразумевая, видимо, планету, – внутри финализатор такого размера, что за раз целую систему поджарить может. На любой другой планете Орден бы разорился на охлаждении такой печки.  
FN-2187 согласно кивает головой. Он на Старкиллере уже месяц, и Растяпа один из немногих, кто с ним разговаривал за это время – так что он даже не знает, что сказать в ответ.  
\- Привыкнешь, - говорит Растяпа и выпускает облачко морозного воздуха изо рта. Дальше до казарм они идут в молчании. 

В отряде их четверо – FN-2003, его все зовут Растяпа, FN-2199 – Девятки, FN-2000 – Нулевой, и FN-2187.  
FN-2187 никак не зовут. Только по номеру. Иногда Растяпа зовет его Восемь-Семь, но это случается редко. Он по учебке знает – если не получаешь кличку в первые пару дней, не получишь уже никогда.  
По буткампу он иногда даже скучает. Десять лет их там каждый день гоняли до изнеможения, параллельно пичкая лозунгами, которые при таком обучении намертво въедались в сознание, каждый день с утра до ночи. Зато там его звали Разговорчики, и там у него даже был друг.  
Разговорчики – потому что его чаще других наказывал сержант-инструктор за разговоры в строю, ревел луженой глоткой «Разговорчики!», заметив перешептывания, и тут же назначал штрафные круги на кроссе.  
Потом его друга, Дважды-Два, FN-2322, списали за непригодностью, потому что он не прошел тесты. Больше он Дважды-Два не видел, и в строю больше не разговаривал, но кличка на то и кличка, что прилипает надолго. Новенькие в учебке уже думали, что его так прозвали в насмешку за вечную молчаливость.  
На новой базе так не получается.  
На сегодняшнем занятии в симуляторе они отрабатывают пересеченную местность с поддержкой дальнобойных огневых позиций, так что их ударную группу объединяют с отрядом снайперов. FL-606, FL-610, FL-687 и FL-640, высвечивается на визоре шлема, когда стрелки входят в комнату, где отряд FN готовится к отработке сценария, проверяя крепления на броне и бластеры.  
Шестерка, Умеретьбы, Вэ-Эс и Сороковник, представляются они.  
Нулевой представляет их отряд – себя, Растяпу, Девятки, FN-2187.  
Вэ-Эс, прикручивая к своей тяжелой винтовке съемные сошки, спрашивает:  
\- С номером? Новенький, что ли?  
FN-2187 коротко отрицательно качает головой. Больше никто вопросов ему не задает. 

Привыкнуть, как говорил Растяпа, так и не получается, хотя все на базе способствует этому. Дни идут, полные рутины и распорядка, занятые так, что нет времени даже на передышку, не то что на мысли. Подъем, построение, утренняя сессия поднятия морали, тренировка, тренировка, тренировка, наряды, вахта, тренировка, вечерняя новостная сессия, отбой. И FN-2187, он правда старается: ему же говорили это с самого детства, он вырос с этими знаниями, истины просты и понятны, а главное, применимы на практике. Он хороший солдат, а хороший солдат должен слушать командира – и он слушает. Он хороший солдат, а хороший солдат должен делать то, что ему говорят – и он делает, что ему говорят. Он повторяет эти простые парадигмы, потому что с ними легче, но спотыкается в самом начале: он хороший солдат?  
На промежуточной аттестации он впервые видит вживую главнокомандующего, который приветствует кадетов и желает удачи на тестах, и также впервые видит капитана Фазму без брони.  
После тестов – физических, медицинских и письменных – Фазма разговаривает с каждым из них по отдельности. Когда приходит очередь FN-2187, он очень старается не пялиться и страшно жалеет, что шлемы надеть еще не разрешали.  
У капитана Фазмы серая офицерская форма, бесстрастное скуластое лицо, будто высеченное из камня, рот, сжатый в тонкую линию, короткие светлые волосы, гладко зачесанные назад. Глаза у нее светлые и очень холодные – когда она смотрит на FN-2187, у него такое ощущение, будто она и без информации на визоре шлема считывает всю информацию о нем.  
\- Вы показали отличные результаты, - говорит капитан, и FN-2187 не сразу соображает, что это – скупая похвала от капитана. Он едва не вздыхает от облегчения, ведь вопрос разрешился. Он хороший солдат. Ему сказал это командир, а хороший солдат слушает своего командира. Все просто.  
\- Но показатели эмпатии слишком высокие, - тут же огорошивает его Фазма. – Вас стоило бы отправить на доработку, кадет.  
FN-2187 чувствует, как радость тут же улетучивается. Что имеет в виду капитан? Что он плохой солдат?  
\- Но я не хочу этого делать, - говорит капитан. – Я вижу в вас потенциал для офицерского состава, FN-2187. А для командной должности вам нужен гибкий ум и умение действовать по ситуации. После доработки этого у вас не будет.  
Всю жизнь его учили, что он не должен думать. А теперь говорят, что возможно, ему придется думать. FN-2187 в замешательстве. Он раздумывает, может попросить капитана изменить свое мнение и отправить его на доработку, так было бы гораздо проще. Но заученные истины тут же всплывают в голове: он должен слушаться командира.  
Когда он выходит из кабинета капитана и с облегчением надевает шлем, он с ужасом понимает, что нужно было проситься на доработку, потому что прекратить думать он уже не может.  
Он бежит кросс по пересеченной местности со своим отрядом под окрики сержанта, и думает.  
Он думает, почему им не разрешают помогать тем, кто медленно перелазит через препятствие-стену, хотя показатели отряда и соответственное поощрение или наказание зависит от времени солдата, пришедшего последним.  
Он нажимает на спусковой крючок бластера на стрельбище – раз, второй, третий – целясь в мишень, и думает.  
Он думает, что будет, если перед дулом бластера будет не кусок пластика, которые после быстрого восстановление поднимается опять, а кто-то живой, кто упадет и не встанет.  
Он драит ложки на наряде в кантине и думает.  
Он думает, что у этих ложек больше различий, чем у них всех, они по-разному погнуты и исцарапаны.  
FN-2187 устает от этого, у него болит голова, у него снижается внимательность, он не смотрит по сторонам, когда идет по коридорам в сторону ангаров и тут же сожалеет об этом. Фигура в черном идет по тому же коридору, и FN-2187 с тоской думает, что мог увидеть его еще в том конце прохода и свернуть в один из боковых на всякий случай. Фигура в черном похожа на большую нахохлившуюся птицу, замотанную с ног до головы, и он проходит мимо максимально быстро, вежливо отдавая честь, стараясь не повернуть головы. FN-2187 кажется, будто фигура в черном на какую-то секунду поворачивается страшной маской в его сторону, заинтересованно, будто чувствуя его неуверенность и сомнения.  
Зайдя за угол, он выдыхает. День не задался, и он просто хочет уже поспать и забыть это все.  
В казарме почти треть коек пустует. Это места тех, кто не прошел тесты или отправился на доработку. Весь отряд FN-2187 остается в казарме в полном составе, и видно, что они едва сдерживаются, чтобы не улыбнуться и похлопать друг друга по плечам – в форме этого делать нельзя по уставу, подобные проявления эмоций допускаются только когда они снимают броню.  
На вечерней информационной сессии FN-2187 закрывает глаза под шлемом и расслабляется. Он выдыхает и надеется, что речь командующего, простые и вечные истины, вернет ему покой и способность нормально выполнять свои обязанности.  
Включается записанное обращение генерала, который коротко поздравляет их с прохождением аттестации, напоминает об их общей цели, включается новостной блок, и FN-2187 с ужасом понимает, что не может прекратить думать.  
Новости сообщают, что Республика допускает в системе Ибаар голод, а он думает, что на прошлой неделе передавали, что флот Ордена установил блокаду на границах этой системы.  
Новости сообщают, что точечным ударом были уничтожены сопротивленцы на Адарлоне, а он думает, что сопротивленцев там наверняка было куда меньше, чем обычных гражданских.  
Новости сообщают, что мятежи в Бормеанском секторе подавлены, а он думает, что не было никаких сообщений о попытках вести переговоры.  
Ему становится страшно. После отбоя FN-2187 еще долго лежит и не может уснуть, думает, что все посыпалось в тот момент, когда он начал задавать вопросы.  
Он даже не представляет, насколько он прав. 

 

Глава 2. Генерал

Приемы Первого Ордена генерал Хакс искренне считает пустой тратой времени и средств, но скрепя сердце, соглашается, что это лучший вариант, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза, повысить репутацию Ордена и установить нужные ему связи.  
Сегодняшний раз выдается не особо удачным – генерал явился только чтобы засвидетельствовать свое присутствие и переговорить с новым начальником академии о подготовке офицерского состава, но тот не успевает прилететь из-за каких-то проблем, и Хакс раздраженно следит за временем, чтобы отбыть приличествующий час и уехать. Скучнейший разговор с префектом соседней системы он поддерживает исключительно из уважения к его деньгам, которые тот отстегивает Ордену.  
\- И все же, вы слишком радикальны, генерал, - качает толстым пальцем префект. – Открытые боевые действия определенно не пойдут на пользу Ордену.  
\- Конечно, - говорит генерал. – Они пойдут на пользу всей Галактике. Вы прекрасно знаете, что Республика слаба и не контролирует все системы. Как следствие – полный раздрай на рубежах и либеральный хаос даже во Внутреннем Кольце. Галактике нужна централизация и железная рука и, согласитесь, Первый Орден единственная организация, способная этой рукой стать.  
Префект потирает свои подбородки, и, хоть открыто перечить Хаксу он не смеет, все же осторожно говорит:  
\- Но война, вы же знаете, это огромные траты. Разве можем мы их сейчас себе позволить?  
\- Война вольет новую жизнь в экономику, - жестко говорит генерал. – Ваши шахты, префект. Они простаивают так? Представьте, какие заказы вы получите, когда понадобится массированное вооружение.  
\- Несколько отличается от ваших обычных речей, - вклинивается в беседу голос сзади.  
Без войсморфера Хакс его не узнает, пока не оборачивается. Префект, судя по виду, не узнает вообще – на лице его раздражение и недоумение, что в их разговор посмел вмешаться какой-то незнакомец даже без знаков отличия на мундире. Без своего обычного одеяния и маски, затянутый в стандартную орденскую форму без шевронов, Кайло Рен вовсе не выглядит опасным или внушающим страх, он кажется совсем молодым и очень усталым.  
\- Отрадно знать, что вы слушаете мои «обычные речи», - цедит сквозь зубы Хакс.  
\- Трудно не услышать, когда их крутят по всей базе круглый день.  
\- И чем же они отличаются?  
\- Вливания в экономику, шахты, ну надо же. По запалу, с которым вы выступаете перед войсками, я бы не подумал, что вас интересуют такие приземленные мотивы. Как вы там говорите? «Режим, который потворствует разброду»? «Мужество жить в опасности»?  
Это едва ли не первый раз, когда Кайло Рен вступает с ним в беседу – да и вообще разговорчивость ему не свойственна. Хакс делает вывод, что ему тоже отчаянно скучно на этом сборище, где его очевидно заставил присутствовать Верховный Лидер – но почему не в полном одеянии? не хочет распугать орденских лизоблюдов? когда ему было до них дело? – но все таки не сдерживается, отвечает на подначивание:  
\- Возможно, мне следует советоваться с вами при подготовке речей. У вас, конечно, есть опыт управления войсками.  
\- У меня есть опыт управления думающими людьми, - огрызается Рен. – Вы не рассматривали вариант, что когда-нибудь ваши ведроголовые задумаются над истинным смыслом ваших слов?  
\- Солдатам не нужно думать, - отсекает Хакс. – За них думает командование. И, прошу, неужели вы думаете, что программа подготовки штурмовиков включает критическое мышление?  
\- Тогда вам следовало бы использовать клонов.  
\- Клоны – конвейер, - пожимает плечами генерал. – Рано или поздно любой конвейер даст сбой, в этом Империя уже убедилась. Психология толпы и восприимчивость человеческого сознания при умелой подготовке с детства – вечные константы.  
\- При всем уважении, - вклинивается в разговор префект, раздосадованный, что генерал уделяет внимание какому-то незнакомцу, не соизволившему даже представиться. – Сбой в Империи дал не конвейер, а как раз таки то, что император полагался на индивидуальность, а не стандартизацию.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? – раздраженно хмурится генерал.  
\- Ну вы знаете, - чуть понижает голос префект. – Этот слух, который ходил первое десятилетие после падения Империи. То, что императора предал его доверенный военачальник.  
Генерал хочет что-то возразить, но не успевает. Краем глаза он видит, как дергается, будто от пощечины, лицо Кайло Рена – и в следующую секунду он резко вскидывает руку, а префект хватается за ставший слишком тесным воротничок.  
\- Не опасаетесь на приеме Первого Ордена повторять республиканскую пропаганду? – цедит по слову Рен и голос у него ледяной. Он сжимает фантомную хватку чуть сильнее, и префект начинает хрипеть, задыхаясь, на них начинают оборачиваться.  
Генерал секунду позволяет себе помедлить, наслаждаясь видом задыхающегося префекта – что уж там, он бы и сам не прочь иногда его придушить, и еще одну – чтобы подавить раздражение от того, что взмахом руки Кайло Рен только что лишил Орден неплохого куска финансирования.  
Генерал кладет руку на его напряженное предплечье – едва касаясь пальцами, но достаточно твердо, чтобы прикосновение чувствовалось.  
\- Рен, - коротко и твердо говорит Хакс.  
Это, конечно, то еще испытание на удачу – достаточно ли настойчивости и призрачной угрозы в его голосе, чтобы воззвать к благоразумию Кайло Рена и не раздуть его обычную вспышку гнева в лесной пожар.  
Сегодня генералу везет – Рен переводит взгляд на него, затем на руку на своем предплечье, чуть поднимает брови в удивлении и кривится. Он недоволен и зол, но он разжимает пальцы и брезгливо выворачивает руку из-под ладони Хакса. Не удостоив сипящего префекта взглядом, он разворачивается и уходит, на ходу оправляя рукав. Генерал помогает префекту разогнуться, с фальшивым участием похлопывая его по плечу, но взгляд его устремлен в удаляющуюся спину. Вот это уже интересно, думает он.  
\- Рен? – переспрашивает префект, выпучив глаза. – Это что, был Кайло Рен? То есть все эти разговоры правда?  
\- Смотря какие разговоры вы имеете в виду.  
\- Но из-за чего он напал на меня? – у префекта от ужаса дрожат все его подбородки. – Что я сказал не так?  
\- Темперамент, - пожимает плечами Хакс.  
Очень интересно, повторяет он про себя. 

Генерал Хакс как военный хорошо разбирается в вооружении, а как умный военный – еще и в том, что информация это лучшее оружие. Он предпочитает знать всю подноготную и о врагах, и о союзниках, и его страшно раздражает, что ничего узнать о Кайло Рене не удается.  
Он поднимает засекреченные имперские архивы, к которым дает доступ его чин, а к которым не дает, получает доступ, используя все свое немалое умение убеждать – от угроз до взяток. И все равно ничего – но отсутствие информации выглядит так, будто кто-то неаккуратно вырвал страницу из книги. Единственное, в чем он точно уверен – кем бы он ни был на самом деле, Кайло Рен это не его имя.  
В отсутствие Рена на базе генерал дает приказ об обыске его каюты. Естественно, как ни велико желание, лично он туда не заявляется, он более чем уверен, что Рен поймет этим своим проклятым чутье, что кто-то был в его покоях. Штурмовиков, которые обыскивают каюту, капитан Фазма держит на брифинге больше часа, чтобы генерал был уверен, что они там пылинки не пошевелят. После этих двоих отправляют «на доработку» - так значится в рапорте, но на самом деле на складе прибывает два комплекта использованных доспехов для очистки и последующего использования.  
Записи из покоев Кайло Рена есть только в единичной копии, на личном терминале генерала, и просматривает он голопроекцию в условиях строгой шифровки канала передач. Обстановка каюты крайне аскетична. Рен даже каким-то образом умудрился избавиться от инсигнии Ордена, которая украшает стены во всех каютах офицерского состава, везде только чистый металл с практическим отсутствием мебели. Единственное, что привлекает внимание – и что действительно имеет значение – это черный постамент и то, что лежит на нем, окруженное стазис-полем, чтобы избежать внешних воздействий. Генерал приближает изображение пальцами и долго смотрит на покореженный, оплавленный пластик. Он хмыкает, удовлетворенный проделанной работой. Запись он стирает.  
Конечно, Рен узнает о чужом присутствии в своей каюте тут же, как возвращается. Время заполночь, но генерал работает над отчетами в своем кабинете. Единственное послабление, которое он себе позволяет – снять китель и повесить на спинку стула, оставшись в одной темной форменной рубашке. Когда стальная дверь входа корежится, сминается, будто бумага, и в кабинет влетает взбешенный Кайло Рен, генерал даже не встает из-за стола, только вопросительно поднимает брови.  
\- Ты за это заплатишь, - говорит Рен и голос его из-под маски звучит гулко и зло. Его едва не трясет от злости, обнаженный клинок сайбера потрескивает в его руке.  
\- А ты за это, - раздраженно отвечает генерал, указывая на смятую дверь. – Вы чего-то хотели, Рен? Я занят.  
\- Я узнаю, кто там был, - угрожающе говорит он. – Я притащу их сюда, заставлю все сказать, и после я разберусь с отдавшим приказ.  
\- Прошу в следующий раз договариваться о встрече по интеркому, или хотя бы стучать, - говорит Хакс. – А теперь, как я сказал, я занят.  
Он наклоняется над отчетами, и все самообладание его уходит на то, чтобы уголки губ не дернулись вверх. Кайло Рен, сам того не зная, дополняет ту информацию, которую уже получил генерал – то, что находится в его каюте для него личное.  
Хакс даже слегка удивлен, когда Рен берет себя в руки, выключает сайбер и быстрым шагом выходит из его каюты, ничего не говоря напоследок. Он хмурит брови, оглядывая поврежденную дверь, и тут же шлет еще один запрос на получение информации из старых имперских архивов – только теперь он знает, что искать.  
На следующей аудиенции у Верховного Лидера после его отчета о работе Сноук задерживает его. Он говорит:  
\- Советую прекратить это.  
Он говорит как всегда безразлично, Верховный Лидер скуп на эмоции, но Хакс тут же понимает, что он имеет в виду, и прекрасно осознает подразумевающуюся угрозу.  
\- Конечно, Верховный Лидер, - послушно кивает он, отдает честь и покидает зал связи.  
Если у него и были какие-то сомнения касательно правдивости намеков, которые он понял из имперских документов, то запрет Сноука окончательно их развеял. Генерал хороший стратег, без этого он бы не поднялся до своего чина: и если раньше он рассматривал возможность ценности Кайло Рена как союзника, то теперь он оценивает ценность его, как ресурса, и открывающиеся перспективы поистине его удовлетворяют.  
В отличие от самого Кайло Рена, генерал прекрасно знает, чего он хочет. Он хочет войны и о, он ее получит. 

 

Глава 3. Рыцарь

По возвращении из удаленного пояса планет, где личного присутствия Кайло Рена требовал Верховный Лидер, на его челнок передают сообщение с базы Старкиллер, что в радиусе гиперпрыжка от них засекли корабли-разведчики Сопротивления. Неслыханная наглость, такое появление прямо под носом в системе, контролируемой Первым Орденом.  
Корабль приземляется на небольшом пятачке возле деревни, координаты которой соответствуют переданным с базы, ударная группа на спидерах отправляется на захват разведчиков. Один отряд штурмовиков быстро и отработанно захватывает деревню и обыскивает дома, сгоняя всех жителей на центральную площадь.  
Кайло Рен сходит с корабля вместо со вторым отрядом солдат – всеми этими демонстрациями мощи Ордена он сыт по горло, подходящих ему противников здесь точно нет, но все же какое-то подсознательное подозрение вынуждает его присоединиться к выходящим солдатам.  
Он проходит мимо столпившихся поселенцев, окруженных штурмовиками, брезгливо закрывая разум от животного страха, волнами расходящегося от них, но что-то привлекает его внимание. Кайло Рен концентрируется, и улавливает исчезающую дымку чувства – надежда. Кто-то среди поселенцев испытал мимолетную надежду, когда увидел его с боевым вооружением.  
Кайло Рен разворачивается и теперь уже концентрирует сознание, будто всматриваясь – едва не внюхиваясь – в мешанину эмоций и ощущений.  
Кто-то из этой толпы уже видел человека, вооруженного лайтсайбером.  
Он находит ее – конечно, находит, указывает пальцем, и штурмовики вытаскивают перед ним женщину, совсем старуху. Она прячет глаза, не смеет поднять головы. В толпе кто-то заходится высоким плачем, один из штурмовиков перехватывает бластер, звук удара – и все снова стихает.  
Кайло Рен поднимает руку, и старуха зависает над землей, скребет пальцами ног стылую землю, хватаясь за горло. Она пытается закрыть разум, Рен чувствует это слабое отчаяние и принятие смерти – но она должно быть, совсем глупа, если думает, что он позволит ей умереть, прежде чем получит то, что она знает.  
Барьеры разума расходятся под его концентрированной волей, он раскидывает чужие мысли, добираясь до того, что пульсирует на самых задворках сознания, спрятанное примитивными трюками.  
Сзади него штурмовики выводят на утоптанную площадку пойманных разведчиков Сопротивления, пинками ставят их на колени.  
\- Оставь ее в покое! – кричит кто-то из них, но Кайло Рен не удостаивает его вниманием, удар перчатки в броне и хруст чужого носа он тоже отсекает от восприятия.  
Нотки ненависти, подмешанные в коллективный ужас толпы, наоборот, придают ему сил, и он ломает, наконец, преграду, вцепляется в скрытые воспоминания.  
Он видит двоих мужчин – одного улыбчивого, с густой бородой, гусиными лапками морщин вокруг хитрых глаз. И второго, хмурого и сдержанного, со светлыми волосами и в светлых одеждах, с рукоятью лайтсайбера, притороченной к поясу.  
Ярость накрывает его волной, боль, обида, ненависть – чувства захлестывают так, что пальцы Кайло Рена спазматически дергаются, и старуха, которую держит фантомная хватка, хрипит и закатывает глаза.  
Кайло Рен поспешно берет себя в руки. Она умрет, когда он позволит.  
\- Имя, - говорит он вслух.  
Сказать вслух старуха, конечно, ничего не может, но он ощущает отчаянное отрицание в ее мыслях.  
Он снова теряет над собой контроль, когда опять видит светлые укоризненные глаза.  
Он знает эти глаза, знает слишком хорошо, и эту укоризну, и это разочарование. Что-то внутри, черное и липкое, будто прорывается через плотину, затапливает его. Кто-то в толпе ахает, когда глазные яблоки женщины лопаются. Кайло Рен сжимает кулак, и чужая шея с противным хрустом расплющивается.  
Общий вой поднимается над сбившимися в кучу людьми, штурмовики прикладами бластеров пытаются сдержать обезумевшую от ужаса толпу.  
Кайло Рена это уже не интересует, он перекатывает в мыслях имя, вырванное силой из чужого разума.  
Лор Сан Текка. Что ж, это уже ниточка.  
\- Ах ты тварь! – прерывает его размышления возглас сзади, и на этот раз Кайло Рен оборачивается.  
Штурмовик, стоящий за выкрикнувшим это разведчиком заносит приклад для удара, но Рен останавливает его движением руки. Он подходит ближе, даже будто заинтересовано. Это тот же, кто пытался прервать его в первый раз, судя по темной пленке засохшей крови, натекшей из разбитого носа. Все пять пойманных разведчиков стоят в ряд на коленях, со связанными за спиной руками и хмуро смотрят на него.  
Они знают. Знают про Лор Сан Текку, понимает Кайло Рен. Старуха рассказала им до того, как он навсегда похоронил эти знания с ней.  
Движением руки он зажигает сайбер. Клинок гудит, и стоящий перед ним на коленях разведчик тяжело сглатывает.  
\- Ты, мразь, - говорит он, глядя с яростью снизу вверх в его маску. – Я тебя не боюсь.  
\- Я знаю, - равнодушно отвечает Кайло Рен и заносит над ним меч.  
Он поднимает и опускает руку пять раз, холодно и безразлично. Толпа поселян воет в ужасе за его спиной, пока он казнит сопротивленцев, и даже от штурмовиков он чувствует исходящий страх. Закончив, Кайло Рен уже собирается уйти на корабль, но что-то мелькает в сознании. Он медленно оборачивается, находит взглядом командира подразделения штурмовиков, лейтенанта с красным наплечником.  
\- Шесть, - тяжело говорит Рен, обращаясь к лейтенанту. – Мы получили данные о шестерых разведчиках. Здесь я вижу пять.  
\- Все присутствующие на планете разведчики были пойманы и обезврежены, - нервно рапортует лейтенант, и Кайло Рену даже не нужно прилагать усилий, чтобы понять, что он врет.  
Промытые мозги штурмовиков не требуют даже минимального приложения усилий, чтобы узнать то, что действительно, все пять присутствующих на планете разведчиков пойманы и обезврежены.  
Но шестой уже покинул воздушное пространство планеты.  
В пустой башке дрессированных солдат Кайло Рен без труда считывает приказ – проследить, чтобы объект увидел демонстрацию казни, отпустить, не вызывая подозрений. Он даже едва не слышит этот слишком уж знакомый высокий голос, отдавший приказ.  
База далеко для этого приема, но захлестывающая ярость придает Рену мощи и он резко, одним усилием грубо проникает в чужой разум – и даже ослабленное расстоянием это воздействие должно чувствоваться, как удар носком сапога в висок. Он ощущает неожиданность, удивление, боль – но не обращает внимания на чувства, как и на мысли в смятении.  
\- В следующий раз, когда понадобится палач на публику, - зло говорит Рен внутри чужой головы и сам же чувствует, как слова пульсацией ударяются о стенки черепа, - советую предупредить меня заранее.  
Покидает чужой разум он так же порывисто и резко, не заботясь о целостности ментальных границ, напоследок зло сжимает кулак, так, что пальцы впиваются в ладонь даже через кожу перчатки. Он знает, что от этого сжатия пальцев трескается стекло планшетной карты, которую генерал Хакс сейчас держит в руках. Что происходит дальше, Кайло Рену уже неинтересно, он возвращается сознанием сюда, в разоренную деревню, пахнущую страхом и болью.  
\- Сжечь, - приказывает он штурмовикам и, разворачиваясь, уходит на корабль.

Генерал Хакс ждет его в доках, когда его челнок швартуется на магнитной платформе, и, честно сказать, Кайло Рен слегка удивлен – после его небольшого урока генерал должен был проваляться с жуткой мигренью еще минимум сутки. Подходя ближе, Рен видит, что это стоит Хаксу усилий – лицо у него страшно бледное, а под ввалившимися глазами заметные синяки. Но он стоит так же ровно, как обычно, держа выправку и сцепив руки за спиной.  
\- В следующий раз, когда понадобится обсудить подобный вопрос, - говорит генерал, презрительно зеркаля его слова. – Советую заиметь немного достоинства и разговаривать лицом к лицу.  
Кайло Рен медлит пару секунд, потом снимает капюшон мантии с головы и щелкает застежками шлема. Сняв, он держит его в опущенной руке за забрало, смотрит генералу прямо в глаза. Проходящие мимо штурмовики существенно ускоряют шаг, не решаясь обернуться.  
Если Хакс и удивлен, то ему на удивление хорошо удается владеть собой, стоит отдать ему должное. Он удерживается от соблазна обшарить открытое перед ним лицо глазами, все так же твердо держит взгляд.  
\- Я повторю, если так вам лучше понятно, – говорит Кайло Рен. – Хорошенько подумайте, прежде чем сделать что-то подобное еще раз.  
\- Тот же совет я могу дать и вам, - отвечает Хакс. 

В тишине своей каюты, за медитацией, он освобождает разум от мыслей, постепенно отсекая восприятие органов чувств. Все лишнее пластами отслаивается от сознания, оставляя его наедине с пустотой. Но в этот раз очистить мысли целиком не получается, что-то цепляется и мешает концентрации, будто камешек в сапоге. Кайло Рен чувствует, как начинает раздражаться, и от этого вся медитация идет псу под хвост. Он открывает глаза и с недовольством выпускает воздух через зубы. Одну отвлекающую мысль он осознает сразу – имя Лор Сан Текка пульсирует в сознании, тянет за собой слишком уж много воспоминаний, тех, которые он столько лет усердно хоронил в себе. Но есть что-то еще, и, сосредоточившись, Кайло Рен с удивлением понимает, что все прокручивает в мыслях фразу, брошенную ему Хаксом.  
Лицом к лицу.  
Внезапное осознание приходит одновременно и грузом на плечи, и облегчением.  
Пришло время избавиться от прошлого, тянущего его камнем за собой. А единственный способ сделать это – встретиться с ним лицом к лицу и перешагнуть через него, теперь окончательно.  
Решив, что сегодняшняя медитация точно не удастся, он порывисто поднимается на ноги, накидывает мантию и настраивается на мысленную волну, к которой имеют доступ считанное количество людей.  
Всего семеро.  
\- Лор Сан Текка, - говорит Кайло Рен. – Мне нужно знание, которым он владеет. Найдите мне его.  
В темноте под закрытыми веками он видит шесть черных фигур с закрытыми лицами. Они кивают, принимая приказ. 

 

\---

В системе Эллиниум генерал Лея Органа слушает донесение разведчика и каменеет лицом. По Дэмерон, как командир Черной эскадрильи, к которой принадлежит пилот, тоже присутствует – и хотя его беспокоит рассказ разведчика, еще больше его тревожит реакция генерала Органы.  
\- …зарезал их, как собак, - упавшим голосом договаривает пилот, и у По сжимаются кулаки. Краем глаза он видит, как генерал вцепляется пальцами в край стола так, что белеют пальцы.  
С тех пор, как пропало крыло из шести разведчиков, прошло почти полтора месяца. Они были уверены, что все шестеро погибли.  
\- Простите что так долго, генерал, - говорит пилот. – Я уверен, что они меня отпустили, чтобы проследить до базы Сопротивления, я заметал следы как мог, отсидел месяц во Внешнем Кольце, чтобы скинуть хвост.  
\- Лор Сан Текка, - говорит Лея и голос у нее севший, тяжелый. – Кто бы мог подумать.  
Когда она оборачивается, По кажется, будто она разом постарела на десять лет. Что-то ужасающе не так, он не видел генерала Органу в таком состоянии ни разу – ни когда они потеряли целую эскадрилью, ни когда Сенат отказался принять их доказательства вины Первого Ордена в геноциде целой системы у Внешних Рубежей.  
\- По, мальчик мой, - говорит она. – Ты должен лететь на Джакку. Ты должен успеть первым.  
По Дэмерон кивает и быстрым шагом выходит из командного пункта.


End file.
